Humans may engage in human-to-computer dialogs with interactive software applications referred to herein as “automated assistants” (also referred to as “digital agents,” “chatbots,” “assistant applications,” “interactive personal assistants,” “intelligent personal assistants,” “conversational agents,” etc.). For example, humans (which when they interact with automated assistants may be referred to as “users”) may provide commands and/or requests using (i) spoken natural language input (i.e. utterances), which may in some cases be converted into text and then processed, and/or (ii) by providing textual (e.g., typed) natural language input. Certain automated assistants can provide information (e.g., movie times, store hours, etc.) in response to voice commands from a user, and/or control peripheral devices according to the voice commands. Although such features are convenient, there may be ways of providing more elaborate commands, providing commands with less arduous inputs, providing commands that protect the privacy of a corresponding user, and/or providing commands with additional or alternative benefits.